


Fact Or Fiction

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fab Five, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some letters were obviously not teens in trouble, so Robin just should have tossed them. His mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact Or Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I shall start these notes of with I shouldn't read old comics. The characterization for the original Teen Titans is SO much fun to mess with. >>;;

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_This question is posed for Wonder Girl. So, is it really true what the say about Speedy and Robin? You're the girl of the group, so you must know all the juicy gossip about the boys._

_Sincerely yours,  
a curious fangirl_

“Huh?” Wonder Girl blinked as she re-read the letter before sitting by Robin. “I don't get it.”

Robin looked up from his own letters. “Hm? What do you mean, Wonder Girl?”

She handed him the paper. “I don't know what she means? This letter is very vague. Are there rumors about you and Speedy?”

Robin flushed violently, glad that Speedy was not around to hear this, but unfortunately, Kid Flash was. “There's rumors about you two?” Kid Flash asked with a laugh as he snatched the paper out of Robin's hand in a flash, speed reading it. “Oh, 'a curious fangirl,' huh? Does that mean she's one of _those_ girls?”

“What do you mean one of _those_ girls?” Wonder Girl asked as she stood unhappily, putting hands on her hips. “You sound awfully rude.”

“I don't think he's being rude, Wonder Girl,” Aqualad spoke up.

Kid Flash held his hand in front of his hands in defense. “Not at all, Wonder Chick. I just mean the kind of girl likes to fantasize about boys a certain way,” he worded carefully.

Wonder Girl's look softened, thought she still did not understand. “I like to fantasize about boys,” she stated which made Kid Flash laugh and Aqualad blush.

“That's not what he meant,” Robin added. “He means some girls like to think that guys that work close together as friends are more than friends.”

“More than...” she started before understanding. “Oh, you mean she want to know if you're dating Speedy!”

Robin cringed but nodded. “Hey, I heard my name. What going on, cats?” Speedy asked, strolling into the Teen Titan lair, obviously not hearing any of the important parts of what Wonder Girl had just said.

Kid Flash just laughed harder while Aqualad muttered that it was time for a his water break. Speedy looked at everyone curiously as Aqualad left. “I missed something, didn't I?” he asked, kind of confused.

Wonder Girl was about to speak up before Robin coughed. “Nothing,” he said trying to discreetly to hide the note that started all this mess.

Unfortunately for Robin, Kid Flash had stopped laughing enough to notice that Robin was getting rid of the evidence, so he sped over and snatched the note, handing it to Speedy. “Oh, we just have girl curious about you and Robin,” he said with a grin. “Now Wonder Girl is curious too. Maybe you can answer this question for all of us, huh, Speedy?”

Speedy furrowed his brows before reading the notes. Robin groaned to himself, covering his face as Speedy's eyes widened in shock as he finished reading. “What!?” he shouted. “Why does anyone think that!?”

Kid Flash snickered again. “Maybe all your talk about shafts, Shafty?” Kid Flash supplied innocently before having to outrun arrows aimed at him.

Wonder Girl watched the boys fight and dodge for a moment before looking at Robin who was still looking a bit embarrassed. She looked away and noticed the note that Speedy had dropped in his hurry to skewer Kid Flash. She picked it up before putting a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder and handing him the note.

“If you want, you can mail her back and set the record straight,” Wonder Girl said a with a small smile. “I think I'm going to head off for a nap. Hanging around you boys all day is exhausting!”

Robin smiled as she winked at him. “Sleep well, Wonder Girl,” he said as she floated off to her bedroom.

Robin sighed, thankful that room was finally peaceful since Speedy had chased Kid Flash out of the room. Robin rubbed at his face and quietly took off his mask. Batman would probably yell at him if he ever found out, but the mask was getting itchy, and no one was around.

That changed when Speedy came back in the room, looking haggard. “Hey, Boy Wonder,” Speedy said as he collapsed onto the couch, looking over at Robin. “Your mask is off.”

Robin saw no point in putting it back on now. “Yes, it is,” he stated. “I didn't expect you back so soon. Thought you'd at least get an oil slick arrow out on Kid Flash before coming back.”

Speed shook his head, still staring at Robin in amazement. “Nah, I didn't have any on me, so he got away,” he stated unhappily. “So, do I get a name with the face?”

Robin cringed. “I don't think that'd be a good ide-”

“Oh, c'mon,” Speedy complained. “I can't call you Robin without the mask on.” He paused when he was Robin looking at the mask, before adding quickly. “That doesn't mean you should put it back on!”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Like what you see, Speedy?”

Speedy blushed at the comment. “Maybe I do,” Speedy challenged.

It was Robin's turn to blush. “Then, it's only right to share,” Robin said, gesturing to Speedy's mask.

Speedy paused for a moment before getting off the couch, walking towards Robin, stopping front of his desk, and ripping off the mask, letting it flutter onto the desk on top of Robin's. Speedy grinned and outstretched a hand. “The name's Roy,” he offered, “and you are?”

Robin took Roy's hand and shook it. “My name's Dick,” he answered before letting go of the hand as Roy laughed.

“Seriously?” he asked before doubling over and laughing more.

Dick glared unhappily. “Stop laughing,” he ordered, but Roy just laughed more.

Finally fed up with the laughter at his expense, Dick's hand shot out, grabbing the collar of Roy's shirt and pulled him into kiss, effectively stopping the laughter. Dick pulled away and saw Roy's wide in shock.

Dick began to regret that he had done that so suddenly, but before he could form the words to apologize, Roy grabbed him by the collar of his cape for another kiss. This one lasted longer. When they pulled away, they panted lightly for air, the only sound breaking the almost tense silence between them.

“Uh...” Roy began eloquently as he fiddled with his mask from the desk as Dick's communicator from Batman went off.

Dick took Roy's mask from his hands and placed back over Roy's eyes, a careful gesture, before smoothing his own mask back on then answering his communicator. “Robin here.”

_“I need you back in Gotham, A.S.A.P.”_

“I'll start over now,” Dick answered.

_“Batman out.”_

The communicator clicked, and Dick looked back at Roy. “We'll talk another time, okay?” he offered gathering his files to leave.

Roy watched him go, fingers touching his mask that Dick had carefully place on him. “Yeah, some other time.”


End file.
